


The TentaKink

by littledevilskye



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Oral, Sexual Content, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledevilskye/pseuds/littledevilskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose knows what she wants and it's Kanaya. After a few mishaps she get's just that. She also finds out that Kanaya has a lovely tentabulge for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The TentaKink

Rose was officially tired of this tip toeing around that Kanaya and she had been doing. She knew very well that since Kanaya was a troll she saw no problems with same sex romance. She was also quite curtained that Kanaya wanted to be with her. Rose was extremely frustrated, she had been calmly waiting for Kanaya to finally make a move on her. It was no secret that Rose had feelings for her. Hell Rose would flirt with her more than anything. She was done playing it cool though. No more of this tip toeing around one another. She was going to show Kanaya just how much she cared about her.

A smug little grin appeared on Roses face, a sure sign that she was plotting something. Dave upon walking into the room and seeing said grin quickly back tracked not wanting to be on the receiving end of whatever plot Rose was up to this time. He loved his ecto-sister, but sometimes she really scared the shit out of him, especially when she had that look on her face. The look that he liked to call ‘the cat that ate the canary’ look. Dave might be an ironic prick, but even he knew better than to get in Roses way when she had a plan.

Kanaya felt a cold chill run down her spine suddenly. The first though she had was ‘Rose.’ She wasn’t sure why she thought of Rose all of the sudden, even though lately Rose had been on her mind more often than not. She truly wanted to ask Rose to be her matesprit, but she also knew humans worked differently than trolls and Rose, while extremely brilliant, might not understand exactly what that would entail. Kanaya blinked, realizing she was chewing her bottom lip again, something she had come to realize she did often when lost in thought. It was a habit she couldn’t seem to break.

Suddenly Kanaya began to hear footsteps coming in her direction. She knew those footsteps well. They belonged to Rose. Shortly after the footsteps came the distinct scent that was purely Rose. She always smelled faintly of lilacs. Kanaya’s entire being had tuned into everything Rose. She always knew where she was. Even though Rose was not yet her matesprit Kanaya’s soul and heart already recognized her as such, which was why she could practically feel Rose’s presence anywhere and everywhere. Once they were Matesprits it would only intensify. They would both be completely in tune with one another’s emotions. It was a great strength and also a great weakness. It was the reason why Karkat had first banned them from forming relationships with the humans. That ban was currently the only thing keeping them apart.

Kanaya wasn’t stupid, she saw the looks Rose would give her. She knew Rose was flirting openly with her. She wanted so badly to give in every time too. But that would be breaking Karkat’s one rule, and she completely understood why that rule was in place. If they were to become Matesprits and Rose was to die there is a high chance that Kanaya would die too. The rage and sorrow of losing a matesprit was strong, she would go crazy with revenge. Wanting to kill whatever had taken her beloved from her. That simple action could cause their entire downfall.

Even though Kanaya understood this clearly it still hurt. She wanted nothing more than to be with Rose, to hold her, to kiss her, to love her. Once again Kanaya realized she was worrying her lip, almost to the point of bleeding. What she somehow failed to notice was that Rose had already arrived in the room she was currently in. Not only that but she was standing in front of her.

“Kanaya if you keep chewing your lip like that you won’t have a lip left. Is there something worrying you buy any chance?”

“Ah, Rose. Good afternoon. Is there something you wanted?” Kanaya was trying to avoid answering the question Rose asked. She didn’t like lying to Rose if she could help it.

“You’re avoiding the question my dear Kanaya. I merely wish to know what is causing you to worry your lip so.” Rose asks with an almost amused look on her face. She knew that Kanaya was trying to find a way around the question. That in itself spoke volumes. It meant the topic was something she didn’t want to discuss, also meaning that it was something important enough that Kanaya knew she couldn’t find a way around. Kanaya had a knack for not being able to like to Rose, because Rose always saw through her lies, or half truths as they so often were.

“I’m sorry Rose, but it’s not something I feel right discussing at the current moment. Please give me some time to think things through. I promise I will tell you when the time is right.” Rose sighed softly, knowing that the time would probably never truly be right, especially if it had anything to do with what she thought it did.

“Kanaya I’m growing tired of this. I know that you at least have an interest in me, and I’ve made it quite obvious that I am more than interested in you. I think it’s time we stopped messing around and got serious about things. Do you not want me as your lover, or am I merely reading the atmosphere incorrectly. Seeing as I’m a seer I believe that to be highly unlikely.” Rose was not going to mess around anymore it was time to get straight to the point and solve this problem, right here and right now.

“I’m sorry Rose. But I must inform you that you have read the atmosphere incorrectly. I do not wish to take you as my lover, and even if I did it would simply be impossible. There are rules in place, and the first rule is no human/troll romances either in the shade of red or black.” While Kanaya wasn’t completely telling the truth, she wasn’t exactly lying either. She didn’t just want Rose as a ‘lover’ she wanted her as a Matesprit, and that was something far greater than a term like ‘lover.’ Even so it hurt her to say she didn’t want Rose. It hurt to tell her no. Kanaya truly felt ill just from uttering those simple words.

“Oh, so I see. My mistake then. I shall leave you to your own devices, and no longer bother you with this subject.” Rose replied in a monotone voice that wasn’t like her. She quickly turned and exited the room. But because of her quick exit she failed to notice one important thing, the tears forming in Kanaya’s eyes.

There was one person who didn’t fail to notice this though, and that was Karkat himself. Karkat being the sap he was felt horrible all of the sudden. He knew Kanaya liked Rose but he didn’t realize it was this bad. This was the only time he’d ever actually seen Kanaya cry, and it was partly his fault. After all he’s the one who made that stupid rule. Even though the rule was put in place for a reason he couldn’t stand to see Kanaya like this. She was one of the few friends he had left, and he didn’t want her hurt. She deserved to be happy, and that’s why he decided to do something that his future self will most likely find utterly stupid.

“Kanaya can I talk to you?” He asked in almost a soft tone, to which she merely nodded at him. “You really care about her don’t you?”

“If you’re talking about Rose then you would be correct in assuming that. But you have no reason to worry. I know the rules, and I know why they exist. I won’t break them.”

“Ugh… Actually that’s why I came over here… Look… Fuck the rules. There are no more rules. If you want to be with her then be with her damn it! You shouldn’t have to suffer just because of a stupid rule I made up. I don’t even know why you guys even listen to me or follow my rules in the first place, I’m a horrible leader.”

“Karkat you are not a horrible leader. If it wasn’t for you we would have never made it this far. We follow you because you’re our friend and we trust you, not because we have to.”

“Fine then here’s a new rule for you to follow. From now on you are allowed to be in whatever the fuck relationships you want with who the fuck ever you want. Got it.”

Kanaya smiles lightly. “Thank you Karkat.”

“Well what are you doing still sitting here? Don’t you have a cute female human to seduce?” Karkat gives her a small encouraging grin.

“You’re only doing this because you’re a romantic at heart aren’t you.” Kanaya says almost smugly while walking towards the exit, leaving behind a slightly flustered Karkat.

“DAMN IT! HOW DID SHE FUCKING FIND OUT!” Karkat said once again in his normal loud and obnoxious tone. Kanaya only chuckled lightly as she took off after Rose, following the smell of lilac still lingering in the halls. Her heart felt so much lighter knowing that Karkat was okay with their relationship growing into something far greater. Kanaya smiled as she rounded the final corner leading her to Roses room.

Once she was standing in front of the door, with her hand raised to knock she stopped. Biting her lip she realized how silly this would look. Only a couple of minutes ago had she sent Rose off, and now here she was at her door wanting to make her hers. Kanaya sighed and decided to just go through with what she had came to do. Strengthening her resolve she nocked elegantly on the door. After only three knocks it was opened.

“Oh, Kanaya. Is there something you need?” Rose asked. Why would Kanaya be here? Hadn’t she just said that she didn’t want to be with Rose? What was going on now? Had she come for some other reason? Rose was slightly confused, a feat all of its own.

"Rose, we need to talk. What I told you wasn’t completely true. While it is true that I don’t want you as my lover, I do want you. I want you as something more that, I want you for my Matesprit.” Kanaya told Rose determinedly.

Rose looked at Kanaya slightly stunned. This wasn’t what she was expecting at all. Kanaya actually wanted her as a matesprit. “But what about your rules? I thought it was forbidden for a troll to have romantic relationships with a human?” Rose asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

“There are no longer any such rules. They have been revoked by Karkat himself. I am now free to pursue whomever I so desire and I desire you Rose.” Kanaya stated, her voice becoming lower towards the end, almost seductive like, causing shivers to run down Roses spine slowly.

“Kanaya.” Rose simply stated while opening her door wider.

“Yes Rose?” Kanaya asked wondering what she was up too.

“I do believe it’s time you joined my inside my room. We have much to do tonight.” Rose replied with a slight gleam in her eyes. Kanaya merely smiled, knowing that was the only invitation she was going to get to enter the room. She quickly stepped inside only to hear the door both close tightly and the lock click into place.

“What are you up too my lovely little Seer?” Kanaya asked her.

“I simply do not want any interruptions while I’m with you tonight. I want to focus solely on you and you alone.” Rose tells her while slowly walking towards her in a hungry like manner. She looked much like a hungry lioness who had just found her prey. Kanaya felt a shiver run through her body at the thought that she was the prey.

Within moments Roses soft lips were on her own, finally at long last. Kanaya eagerly returned the kiss while wrapping her arms around her beloved’s waist lightly. Rose smiles into the kiss as she moves her arms around Kanaya’s neck. She had wanted this so bad. Kanaya was finally going to be hers and she would be Kanaya’s. There was nothing standing in their way.

As Kanaya deepened the kiss Rose began to try and figure out the fastest and most effective way for removing their clothes. Unable to think of a way other than pulling their lips apart she began tugging on Kanaya’s shirt in frustration, causing Kanaya to pull back slowly.

“Hold on Rose. There is something you should know about trolls before we go any further than this.” Kanaya states while worrying her lower lip again.

“What is it? What’s so important that it can’t wait?” Rose is a little more than simply frustrated at this point.

“Troll anatomy is slightly different from that of human anatomy. Unlike humans both troll genders have what is called a nook and a bulge.” Kanaya states watching Rose for any reaction.

“So you’re telling me you have both male and female bits? I don’t see how that is important enough to have to stop and discuss.” Rose replied.

“While a nook is similar to the female human anatomy, a bulge is not the same as the human male anatomy. First off our bulges stay inside of our bodies in what is called a sheath or protective bone layer. They will only come out for our intended Matesprit and Kismesis, meaning that if for some reason it does not accept you as my Matesprit it will not show itself. Also our bulges are more properly know as tentabulges, because they resemble tentacles. As such they are capable of being extremely flexible and moving all on their own.” Kanaya watches Rose closely as she explains all of this, hoping not to scare her off.

“Tentacle like? It’s really like a tentacle?” Rose sounds excited at the idea. “So I’m going to get the pleasure of having your lovely tentacle inside of me?” Her excitement at the idea seems to continue rising slightly stunning you. Does Rose have a… tentacle kink? Oh my. Well this might be interesting after all, assuming it would come out of its darn sheath.

“So… may I see it? Assuming it will come out anyway.” Rose bites her bottom lip lightly. She was kind of excited at the idea of a tentabulge, and possibly a little wet already. She truly wanted to see Kanaya’s tentabulge, but she also wanted to feel it and possibly even taste it. The more she thought about it the wetter she seemed to get. Oh yeah Rose had a tentacle kink there was no denying it on her end, she knew it was there now.

“A-ah alright we shall try then.” Kanaya blushes slightly at the look on Roses face as she slides all of her clothes off. Once she’s good and naked rose kneels before her and hold her hand out to where she assumed the bulge would come out. Within seconds a slimy green tentacle slithered out and wrapped itself around her hand causing her to blush and giggle softly. Rose looks up at Kanaya shyly as she hears her gasp. Kanaya’s cheeks are slightly flushed, and Rose bites her bottom lip cutely as she looks back down to the bulge as it tangles itself around her hand slithering around and squeezing in a slow rhythm.

Rose leans forward and licks the tip slightly causing it to release her hand and instead reach for her mouth. She pulls back and giggles before leaning forward slightly and licking it allowing the tip to wrap around her tongue slightly. She hears Kanaya moan and moves closer allowing the bulges to slowly slide into her mouth where she can suck on it lightly. This action causes Kanaya to gasps loudly and almost fall forward. Rose pulls back and giggles.

“Maybe you should lie on the bed so you don’t fall over on me while I play with your bulge.” Kanaya can’t tell if rose is trying to be cute or sexy, but somehow she manages to pull them both off flawlessly. She takes Roses advice though and lies down on the bed while blushing faintly. She watches as Rose climbs onto the bed between her legs and licks her bulge again before allowing it to slide back into her mouth and sucking on it. Kanaya moans and writhes in pleasure, having never felt anything like this before.

After a few minutes Rose pulls back while biting her bottom lip and watching Kanaya catch her breath. “Rose?” Kanaya asked, wondering why she stopped. Rose sits up and pulls all over her clothes off before sliding one of her hands down to rub her own nub lightly and biting her lip more causing Kanaya to flush yet again.

“I want to feel it inside of me.” Rose tells her still touching herself, even though she’s already soaking wet from the idea of having the bulge inside of her alone. She quickly moves to straddle Kanaya and can feel her bulge stretching up towards her. She lowers herself just enough to let the tip flick into her opening before it decides to instead latch onto her nub and squeeze it softly. Rose moans out hotly at this lowering herself more, allowing the bulge to slide into her. Both girls groan in pleasure once the bulge is buried inside of Rose.

Rose tilts her head back and gasps even more as she feels the bulge writhing around inside of her. She bites her bottom lip and blushes as the feeling alone is almost enough to make her cum right then and there. After a few seconds Rose slowly begins to slide herself up and down the slippery wiggling bulge gasping every time it move around inside of her and moaning every time Kanaya thrust up into her. Rose knew she wouldn’t last long this time around. It was too good, to new of a sensation for her to last long. She quickly leaned down pressing her chest firmly against Kanaya’s and she kissed her hard still moving herself up and down the bulge.

A few breathless kisses later and a lot of moaning and groaning in pleasure and the room was filled with screams of blissful pleasure as both girls met their first orgasm. They were both shaking from how intense it was. Rose immediately collapsed onto Kanaya after coming down from her orgasm. Kanaya’s tentabulge continued to stroke the inside of Rose slowly, almost lazily as they cuddled and relaxed in one another’s arms.

“I love you.” Rose smiled as she kissed Kanaya softly.

“I love you too my lovely Matesprit.” Kanaya smiled back returning a kiss of her own.

Rose grinned into the kiss knowing that even though they were cuddling now, this would not be the last time they made love this night. She planned on making love to Kanaya multiple times over, every day for the next month at the least.


End file.
